


It's Never Real

by lonelittlelife



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Demisexual Tyler, Eventual Smut, Multi, Slow Build, Truth or Dare, basketballer tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelittlelife/pseuds/lonelittlelife
Summary: In a game of truth or dare, Josh is dared to "get with" Tyler, the basketball player of the century. But, jokes on them because Josh wants to do it.





	1. The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Yo Yo Yo, I haven't wrote a fan fiction in a reals longs time so please don't kill me.  
> But I do like comments and feedback so don't be afraid, just don't be a jerk.  
> Yea, hopefully this isn't too bad...

"Ok, Josh," a slurred voice called from the deep creases of a stained brown couch, "truth or dare?" Brendon, a dark haired, fair skinned, and very drunk high school student.

Josh, a dark haired boy with small brown eyes, looked away from the TV that was playing cat videos, his pick. "Oh, let's try a dare." He announced in a sarcastic tone leaning forward in emphasis. The boys around giggled at his movements and Pete and Patrick mocked him in their own sofa crease. Josh sat on the ground next to all the three's feet, it didn't smell great but Josh wasn't one to complain.

Brendon and Pete leaned together and whispered on what to make Josh do, their giggles only made Josh's stomach twist, he tried to get lost in the cat video again but the little ball of fluff wasn't pulling him in. He had only done truths before, not much came of it because Josh wasn't too shameful of his emotions. They learned he sleeps naked, once he snuck into his friends window to see their cat, and he once peed himself in church because his mom wanted him to listen. You can't control this bladder, mom. That was one of the embarrassing stories they made him tell.

They weren't a very serious group, most of the time they spent making fun of random people or themselves, mostly themselves. They were the group of kids that didn't fit in, they all had music together and that was the most time they felt normal. Though in said class, it was mostly Brendon saying something wildly obnoxious and the rest of their "crew" laughing until the teacher threatened to kick them out. He had only kicked them all out once because of Brendon's in poor tastes jokes just were too much one day. Usually it's just Brendon or Pete being sent out for either rude behavior or simply not doing their work.

They all really had a passion for music, Josh saw it, Pete and Patrick had their own little band formed and Brendon was taking any moment to play music. Brendon and Patrick had gifted voices and skills and Pete had a real want to do it, they all knew where they belonged in their own world. Music was their calling and Josh felt that. In his own, Josh felt he didn't know enough, he was self taught, unsure, and he felt his drumming wasn't good enough. All he wanted was to tour and play music and he was going to try to get there until he will but the deep fear that he will never get there is far too real.  
Suddenly, giggles and a kick to his right arm brought him back to reality, turning he saw the smug smiles of his friends.   
"Ok, Josh..." Pete started then looked over to Brendon for further words.

"Your dare is to slam Tyler Joseph," Brendon announced with a loud tone. Josh just stared into his lidded eyes as they all giggled, his mind processing. Ok, he wanted that but Tyler is the basketball boy of the century. He was popular and he got along with most people and sure he was known for being nice and focused and of course hot. Well, maybe that was just Josh's thoughts.

"Woah, woah, I can't do that." Josh began to protest.

"No being a pussy, you said you wanted this game to be real so this is it. Get that b-ball player to touch your... balls," Brendon said slapping a hand over Patrick and Pete's legs before bursting out laughing. They all joined in on the laughing fit on the couch and Josh sat on the hard carpet thinking through everything.

Tyler was this golden ray of fucking cool basketball guy-ness. Josh was a curly haired guy who played drums and didn't do much. Besides the point Josh was bi, and not super secretive about it, kids at school knew, and his brother and sisters, only people that seemed to not know were his parents. But Tyler, Tyler was pretty fucking straight, he was a basketball player, the best, and with the amount of religion that bleed from his parents, even if he was they would be pissing down his spine out of blasphemy. That's a gross image, Josh, chill. He laughed to himself out of awkwardness of his own thoughts. 

Now, Josh wasn't going to admit to anyone but he found Tyler insanely attractive, just everything about him drew Josh in. He felt there was more to Tyler than what people saw. He had seen him sneaking into the music building once, he had assumed at the time he was vandalizing but when he went in after Tyler left nothing was different. It only drew Josh in even more, the idea of him playing any instrument was just another thing added to a guilty pleasure box. He sat for a moment longer until the laughter behind him started to die out.

"Wait," Josh started, "isn't Tyler straight?" Brendon snorted at said question.

"Have you seen him sit?" Brendon mocked crossing his legs then straightening his back and putting his hands on his knees, he made a sort of kissy face and looked to Josh with batting eyes, "He sits like a fancy lady," the drinks he had chugged 20 minutes ago have started to take his tole on Brendon and he flopped back down into the couch.

"Wow Bread, that's pretty stereotypical." Josh stated with a straight expression.

"HEY! I told you to stop calling me bread, you small cat!" He giggled at his insult them started coughing and he quickly ran to the bathroom to throw up his stomach.

Patrick put a hand on Josh's shoulder and he turned up to look at his face.

"If you don't want to do it, just tell Brendon tomorrow when he's more sober and he'll let you go with something easier." Patrick had a motherly effect in them, though he was a giant dork, he still was the most sensible of all of them.

"You're gonna be a pussy though," Pete stated then Patrick hit his leg with his free hand, they started bickering like a married couple and Josh turned again to think.

The main thought running through his head was, why not. He thought of it as a way to get closer to Tyler, he would be forced to talk to him one way or another so why not try, he could do it. Well, maybe not the end goal, Josh wanted more of a friendship from Tyler not just seeing his junk then nothing. Even if he did go for the goal, he would probably fall for Tyler too fast.

"I'll do it, well, I don't think I will get in his pants but I mean if I do," Josh shrugged his shoulders and a smirk played on his face, above him Pete let out a snort and hit Josh's arm like a proud dad would.

Soon Brendon came wandering back into the room and leaned against the door frame. They all sat in his living room, Brendon living on his own, somehow. It was surprising any apartment complex would let a 18 year old, still in school live there. Somehow, the only real bad thing Brendon does on a regular bases is the days he plays his piano or sings to whatever music is on the radio. 

“Y’all shouldn’t ever drink,” Brendon said holding his stomach with his hand, “fucks up your insides.” 

“We aren’t as dumb as you and we actually take our time with our drinks.” Pete said as they all turned to look at the sad mess of Brendon.

Brendon started to say something back but Josh shot him a amused glare.

“Did you just say ‘y’all’?” At his comment, the room laughed and Josh felt surprising better. His head wandered away from the thought of having to actually talk to Tyler.   
They all started joking about the following days, what they were going to do with Brendon if he was still going to drink for the next two days, until monday, or what they were having for dinner. They decided on ordering pizza.

“We have it every friday though, let’s have something else.” Patrick complained.

“It’s tradition!” Brendon, Josh, and Pete chimed in all at once, and Patrick groaned and sunk deeper into the couch. 

Once the pizza arrived, they all sat watching random tv shows in silence, the few jokes mocking the people on the show. It was homey, they had been friends since the start of middle school and now at the end of highschool they all still hung out. There was more, Gerard, Mikey, Ryan, Dallon, and Frank but they had formed their own group and only talked to the “bread crew”, as they so called them, on occasion. Brendon despises the name but the rest only encourage it, it may have been started by Josh.  
Soon the night fell and they had pulled out the mattress in the couch, Patrick and Pete slept on it while Brendon and Josh slept on a bunk bed in Brendon’s room.

“I still can’t believe you have a bunk bed,” Josh was always mocking it, “You’re literally five.”

“Yea, five inches.” Brendon said like a middle schooler and put his hands on his hips looking down to Josh who sat on the bottom bunk.

“That’s not even impressive come on, step up your dick jokes, bro.”

“Don’t call me bro.” Brendon mumbled in defeat and crawled up the ladder to the top bunk. 

Josh chuckled and tucked himself under the cold covers, Brendon doing the same above him.

"Goodnight, bread boy." Josh said with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up, cat fucker," Brendon snapped, "Also goodnight."

Josh laughed at the nickname, mostly out of how weird it was. He sighed, not looking forward towards Monday. He was afraid of facing Tyler, how he was going to do it, when, where. He trailed his minds through this maze until he eventually fell asleep. 

The sun will ride in the morning, he told himself.


	2. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler, the all star basketball player, will he win the game, will he ever find happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited this yet so tell me if there's anything.  
> Sorry for no update, stuff hasn't been great lately.

“Ok Tyler,” hands held his shoulders and his arms pressed to hit other teams member’s sweaty backs, “just make another basket and we’ll win the game.” The crowd behind cheered, the final game of the season and it was all up to Tyler. His dad’s face was focused, strong, he is relying on Tyler. Two points away from their victory, he could do this. 

He only nodded and peeled a hand from the melting back of a player, whipping the sweat from his face down to his shirt. This game, the final game, was his way back into his own time. He would finally be off and able to do his own things, for a few months he wouldn’t have to train everyday, he could hang out with friends, or he could simply be alone. 

A buzzer sounded from the dark mass with red flashing lights, time to go. It all went in a blur, the face of his opposer was blurred, all that mattered was getting the ball, making it to the basket, breath. Breath. Sweat made it into his eyes but the burning was a reminder of how he had to do, if he failed, it would burn. Everyone would burn him, he would be cast away. 

The ball met with his hands and he was off, maneuvering the sweeping bodies he made it to the arch painted on the floor and made his own arch to the net. Hands reached and pulled at the air for the ball, none receiving their goal. The ball tethered against the ring but gave into it’s desiny and sunk down into the net.

The next thing Tyler knew, he was swarmed. The crowd rushed onto the court and hoisted him onto their shoulders. Cheers filled the room and for no doubt it anyone was having a late night study session in the library, the shouts were heard. They were all cheering at his victory for the team and how proud they were. While Tyler was smiling and happy because he was free again. He wouldn’t have to do anything for anyone else for a while. He could make some new friends if he really wanted to, he could focus more on music, he could do whatever he wanted.

He could find a boyfriend.

Tyler coughed loudly at the thought, people around making sure he was ok and he just nodded and stuck a hand out for them to stop. He couldn’t find a boyfriend, he wasn’t even ready to say he was gay. He didn’t want to consider himself anything, he didn’t have sexual feelings for anyone, at least he hasn’t yet. He had always thought it wasn’t his thing, the rumors of him getting with the cheerleaders were so far from the truth he didn’t even deny them anymore, just laughed when people tried asking him. 

Now, it wasn’t that Tyler didn’t want a relationship, he just never had the time. Every year before this, he was too focused on basketball. He had to train everyday after school, he had study hall every other day, and his family was big on family events. The time he had off he would like to sneak into the music hall or take a nap, a really long nap. Only once had he tried going for a girl, unfortunately that was the kick off for the man-slut Tyler rumor. “Did you hear, Tyler tried getting with another girl… wasn’t he with…” 

No, no he wasn’t with anyone. Ever. Eighteen years single, and counting. The crowd soon dropped the champion to his feet and started to disperse. A few friends or team mates came up and congratulated Tyler on his victory. He just smiled and said thank you to everyone. It was a routine after every game with the same people every time. He didn’t have the enthusiasm in winning as everyone else did. He didn’t jump around or start crying, he just smiled and nodded. 

Eventually his dad came and gave him a big hug and pulled him to leave. Out the stadium doors, he noticed a small group of hooded figures and sped walked over to them. They all stood in a shaded corner, their faces blocked. Tyler knew who they were though.

“Hey guys?” Tyler called a few feet from their wall of bodies. They turned into the light revealing their faces. Stood there, Gerard, Mikey, Frank, Dallon, and Ryan all smiled at him.

“Hey champ,” Gerard spoke first, “Good job on winning it.” He reached out for a hug but pulled back.

“You are so sweaty,” Frank spoke for him, their minds had always worked together.

A few more friendly comments came and jokes were made about Tyler looking like he just had sex, his hair all fluffed and his face red. In the middle of them all making inappropriate gestures at each other, Tyler’s dad put a hand on Gerard and Tyler’s shoulders causing the whole group to blush and stand awkwardly. 

“It’s time to go son,” the tone in his voice bleed with seriousness, he had never liked the group they made, he didn’t approve of their choices as people, “say goodbye.” And Tyler did, he waved a short bye and upon turning the five started laughing obnoxiously, no wonder they got kicked out of classrooms so often. 

Tyler kept his head low as they walked outside. The cold air felt nice against his skin, he saw other families getting into their cars. They drove home in silence. At home his mom was more than excited, he got praise from his siblings too. They all hugged him then sent him upstairs to shower. Once he was done showering, he traveled into his and Zack’s bedroom and soon fell asleep. 

Once he woke up, he checked his phone, no messages. Next was various social media, scrolling and liking some photos. He stayed on his phone through most of the morning. He tossed and turned in his bed until he decided he should actually get something to eat and he was actually about to pee himself.

He did his business and headed downstairs, he seemed to be home alone. He didn’t hear any music playing from his sister’s room and his parents weren’t anywhere to be seen. He just assumed they went to the store and he was still “asleep” so they went without him. It wasn’t a rare thing for Tyler to be home alone, his parents were at work a lot and his siblings often hung out at friend’s house. Tyler didn’t leave the house much he would sometimes go out exploring into a small forest near his house, or out to a small river, or just to walk around town. On the times his friends did want to hang out, it was all of them and they usually just walked around town. They always had a good time but it just didn’t happen often. 

Tyler made himself a sandwich and sat on the couch and letting a random movie start playing on the tv. He let his mind wonder into who he was, what was his point? He had an idea but he had never expressed it to another soul. He was afraid of judgement, it wasn’t even a real thing, just like an idea, a concept. 

He wanted to change the world. In his own way, help someone battle their demons, change someone’s mood to the better, make someone smile. He wanted to do to someone what no one had done for him.

He wanted to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea so that's Tyler's intro, tell me the happs...  
> I really look forward to writing more! 
> 
> Peace and love from Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that bad? Be honest, also if there's any grammar errors, tell me.  
> Also hey, I have a twitter it's @lonelittlelife, it's going to be about this fic so follow me and ask me any questions you can in dm you you want!!  
> Ask anything and if it's important I'll tweet about it. If you don't have twitter my instagram is bpyoi!


End file.
